Agents and Demons
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: John Hart is in trouble, again, and doesn't know what else to do. John Hart/Crowley; Supernatural/Torchwood crossover. SMUT. You have been warned. R&R, x.


**Agents and Demons**

**Summary**: John Hart is in trouble, again, and doesn't know what else to do. John Hart/Crowley; Supernatural/Torchwood crossover.

**Spoilers if you don't know who Crowley is and a little bit of season 2 of Torchwood**.

_**A/N:** Don't know where this came from. I hope you like it anyway. Written for a good friend. :)_

**-x-**

A dark shape moved through the night, silent apart from his heavy boots on the gravel beneath his feet. He stopped in the middle of a crossroads, looking in all four directions to make sure no one was spying on him. As a Time Agent, Captain John Hart knew he could be followed anywhere in the Universe and not notice. Armed to the teeth, he knelt down on the gravel, not noticing the stones dig into his knees. He reached forward, his hands digging into the gravel to make a hole in the ground. He reached into his coat, pulling out a small gold box. He opened it for a moment, making sure all the contents were counted for before he put the box into the hole in the gravel, covering it back up with the dirt. He clapped his hands together, ridding himself of the dirt before standing up and taking another look around.

This wasn't the first time John had come to these crossroads. After a run in with a werewolf and a couple of handsome boys whom he only knew as the Winchester's, no first names mentioned, they told him, after he told them what his dilemma was, that he could make a deal with a crossroads demon, but it would cost him his soul, so they didn't recommend it. But soul or no soul, he'd needed to make a deal, so he did it against their wishes, heading out into the middle of nowhere with the items that he needed in tow.

Now, John stood there for the second time, staring around him, waiting for someone to come to his aid. He sighed to himself, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"Well, well, well. Captain John Hart ..." came a British accent. John smiled. He knew that accent. He looked up at the demon before him.

"Crowley," he said. "Long time, no see."

"I don't know what in the name of Hell you are doing here, calling me. I already have your soul in my debt. In fact, I brought along Fluffy in case there would need to be a little 'Drag Me to Hell' scene," Crowley said. John narrowed his eyes at the demon in confusion.

"Fluffy?" Crowley's hand went out next to him just as something rumbled, _growled_, his hand coming into contact with something solid, but invisible.

"My hellhound," he said, patting the invisible hound on the head, scratching behind his ears. "A good dog really but when the chance comes along for him to take someone downstairs, he loves it. Now, I'm sure you're not here for a social call? What can I do for you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I only called you so I could kiss those luscious lips of yours again?" John asked, chuckling. Crowley's lips slid into a smirk.

"Yes, I would believe you since I am so breathtakingly irresistible, but I'm afraid I'm a very busy man and, being so very busy, if you have nothing to talk to me about, I'll let Fluffy commence to the hell-dragging, darling," Crowley said, the mutt next to him growling once more.

"No, no, no! Wait, wait," John said. He took a deep breath. "I know my soul is already in your possession but I'm in trouble. You see, there is this other agent ..."

"Would that be Jack Harkness? I also have his soul in my debt too. Gorgeous man; great kisser," Crowley said. John's eyes widened. "Since he's going to live forever, I can only have his soul. I can't have the pleasure of seeing him downstairs. My hounds have already been to rip him apart twice, but still he walks tall."

"It's not really about Jack. Yes, he is the other agent, but I mean his brother, he's after me," John said. He pulled back the sleeve of his coat, revealing a device upon his wrist, which seemed to have fused with the skin. "He did this to me. He bonded this bomb to my wrist. He can find me no matter where I am. Can you take it off ... and possibly hide me?" Crowley eyed the Time Agent for a moment. Captain John Hart was asking him for help; this man killed, shagged and cheated at everything just because he could. Why should Crowley help him? But the demon found he was stepping closer, taking the man's wrist in his hands, assessing the damage. John winced in pain when the demon touched it.

"Okay, I'll hide you. But if I make this deal with you, my hound comes after you in ten years time, no matter where you are, Hart," Crowley said. "You have ten years _only_. No more. Understood." John nodded. "Just be lucky Fluffy's not using your liver as a chew toy at the moment."

"Crystal clear, boss," John said, saluting Crowley with a smile. Crowley couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips before grabbing John's coat and pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips collided hard, a feather light feeling building up inside John as the deal was made. John grabbed the lapels of the demon's coat, kissing him deeply before pulling away and noticing they weren't at the crossroads anymore. They were in a house. A rather large house.

"My mansion," Crowley said, probably reading John's mind. "You can stay here just now. I'll have to get that damn thing off you." He took the wrist in his hand again, looking down at the bomb. He wrapped his hand around the leather device, making John almost whimper with pain, before clicking his fingers on the other hand. John felt a burning sensation on his skin and when Crowley pulled his hand away, he noticed the disappointment on John's face when he saw the device was still there. "It will come off randomly now. I have defused the molecules that are bonding it to your skin but it will come off of its own accord."

"I don't know how to thank you ..." John said. Crowley smiled a very sly smirk.

"Oh, you could let me take you upstairs and fuck you until you can't walk for days," Crowley said, almost innocently. "Just like old times." John laughed a deep belly laugh.

"You've got yourself a deal, mate," he said before pulling Crowley to him, pressing his lips to the demons, who opened up under him almost immediately, their tongues fighting each others. It was passionate (fucking hot would be a better description) and hard and bruising, how both Time Agent and demon liked it. John grabbed the demon, pulling him closer, his hand winding around his back and down to his ass, which he squeezed, bringing a moan from the demon. Crowley suddenly pushed John away, only for the Time Agent's legs to catch on the end of a bed before he fell down among the plush cushions. He seemed surprised for a moment, noting that the demon must have just brought them here with a single thought. Crowley stood there, removing his suit jacket and tie before he crawled on top of John, catching the Agent's bottom lip between his teeth and biting none too gently.

"You know, I knew there was a reason I liked you," John said as Crowley was suddenly down at the hem of his t-shirt, nosing the material upwards as he kissed John's taut stomach. John quickly shrugged off his coat and pulled up his t-shirt, before throwing it to the floor. He put his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes as Crowley moved up his body slowly, lapping at every crevice of muscles and skin. He moved up to his nipple, swiping at it with his tongue, making John buck up against him.

"Hmm, sensitive, are we?" he asked, with a moan as he took the nipple in his mouth, sucking at it until it stood at a peak.

"Come on, Crowley. Get those clothes off," he said, pulling Crowley up and kissing him deeply, his fingers working on the buttons of the demon's shirt as Crowley rolled his hips against the Agent's. John's fingers kept slipping from the buttons as Crowley moved his hips, the agonising strain of his cock in his pants, literally, waiting to burst free. Finally the shirt was undone and off, thrown across the room in a passionate frenzy. John rolled them over so that he was on top of Crowley.

"You're a sneaky little bastard, you," Crowley said. John just laughed before he slid his tongue down Crowley's chest as his finger undone the belt and button on his trousers, sliding them down his legs. He noted the straining erection in Crowley's boxers, leaning down and mouthing it gently through the material, listening to Crowley's breathing become even more uneven. "Don't you dare stop that." Suddenly, Crowley's boxers were bunched around his thighs and his cock was halfway down John's throat. Crowley made a strangled noise that sounded very out of this world. "God, do you Agents not have gag refle... _hnnng_ ... reflexes?" John chuckled around his cock, the vibration going from the tip all the way down to Crowley's toes. Crowley looked down at the other man, watching his head bob up and down on his length. It was such an erotic sight and if his balls hadn't tightened and made him snap his eyes closed, he could have looked at it all day.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he moaned, making John pull back. "Not like this." And suddenly John was on all fours, his ass in the air and his face being pushed into the pillow, Crowley behind him. Slick fingers were prodding at his entrance. How they got slick that fast was beyond John but he wasn't complaining as he let himself relax and the first finger entered him. Pushing back on Crowley's hand, gripping the sheets in his hands, all John could so was moan.

"You sound like such a whore, John," Crowley said, kissing the small of John's back as his finger fucked him. Suddenly John let out a piercing scream, not because of Crowley, but because the bomb had started to come away from his wrist, taking layer and layers of skin with it. He whimpered and howled almost, pulling the leather device from his wrist in a quick motion, tears running down his face from the excruciating agony before he threw the, now dead, device across the room. His wrist was bleeding freely, the blood dripping from his wound and down his forearm. Crowley promptly grabbed the wound, making John cry out in agony, twisting his arm behind his back before licking a stripe up his forearm, swiping away the blood there, all while adding a second finger to his torture.

"Crowley, fuck me ..." John moaned as the demon's fingers struck his prostate, sending him into a writhing frenzy. Suddenly, the demon removed his fingers, John hissing at the burn that caused, before something bigger took its place. Crowley pushed his cock deep into the agent, gripping his hips tight, no doubt leaving bruises as his body was overcome with pleasure. He barely gave John time to adjust before he was thrusting in and out of him, fucking him hard. John raised his hands off the bed, grabbing onto the headboard as Crowley reached around to grab onto other man's cock, pumping it loosely in his fist. The headboard knocking against the wall matched the rhythm of Crowley's thrusts, John's moans and the squeaking of the bed frame as they moved together into carnal bliss. The sweat made them slick, sticky; a mess. But it created all the more friction and both men liked it exactly like that.

John's hand joined Crowley's on his cock, both of them moving together on the length, bringing the agent closer and closer to the edge. John could feel Crowley twitch inside of him, his rhythm becoming sloppy, his breathing and panting hard and his fingers slip from the Agent's wet skin. Crowley came closer to the edge before his eyes flicked to red, spilling inside of John as the agent exploded all over the bed sheets and both of their hands. He felt Crowley thrust hard one, two, three final times, riding through his orgasm before both men collapsed to the sticky, stained sheets. John turned to lie on his back before turning his head to kiss Crowley's soft lips. When he pulled away, he lifted his arm up to see it completely stained with his blood, the crimson liquid still leaking from the wound.

"When I get a chance, Gray is gonna pay for that," John said. Crowley chuckled.

"Darling, don't you worry. Crowley is here to help," the demon said.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Yes, John. I do get told that frequently."

And with a smirk, both men dozed to sleep, content in each other's arms; a rogue Time Agent and the King of Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me where in the name of Hell this came from as I have no idea. LOL. Hope you guys like it.<strong>


End file.
